The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a standardization project of a mobile communication system, is developing the specification for enhancing Long Term Evolution (LTE) so as to respond to rapidly increasing traffic demand.
In the LTE, a radio resource control (RRC) idle state and an RRC connected state are defined as an RRC state of a radio terminal. The radio terminal transitions the RRC state between the RRC idle state and the RRC connected state.